Chapter 3 The Broken Friendship!
by PokemonTrainerChris
Summary: As their words collide, Whitney and Chris grow closer to each other and bond more than ever. Meanwhile,Falkner continues with his attempts to win Whitney's heart over.


**Chapter 3: The Broken Friendship!**

"Hey Chris! The Goldenrod Festival is here! Look all the Frontier Brains are here!" Whitney showed me the window of the gym and I saw all the Frontier Brains,Hoenn and Sinnoh. "Awesome! you mean the rumors are true? you can challenge them?" "Course you can!"

I was so excited I ran out the gym and saw the whole thing set up. Whitney stood behind me and then held my hand in excitement. "This is gonna be so fun!" She said and jumped up and down still holding my hand. I blushed and smiled slightly. "Hey Whitney!" We both turned our gaze to a girl who had purple hair slightly standing up,a white shirt with a bit of yellow,and purple eyes. She wore flats and white pants. "Anabel! Hello there Salon Maiden. You know beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Whitney said and let go of my hand and hugged the girl. I raised an eyebrow confused as to who this girl was. I decided to figure out more information. "Hello. I'm Anabel. The strongest Hoenn frontier brain there is. And you are?" I extended my hand "Dylan Christopher Stewart. But you can just call me Chris. It's nice to meet you Anabel" I said and she shook my hand and smiled. "Likewise. Are you taking the battle frontier challenge? I know Whitney is and she's going for the Hoenn side" Anabel said and looked at Whitney. "Its true" Whitney confirmed. I put my hand to my chin and thought about it. I had never given much thought on how I would set my goal. But battling with the one I loved seemed like a good way to start. "Well I guess I will too then. After all, I am going to be the best there is" I said grinning proudly. "Glad to hear it. I look foreward to your challenge. Since I am the last one to be fought, you'll be going against the Factory head Nolan. He's the first to be fought. Then Greta,Lucy,Tucker,Brandon and finally me. You'll need all the luck you can get" Anabel told me all about the battle frontier. Only 3 Pokemon huh. Well guess it's time for me to choose which I'll be using.

"Chris do you even know which ones you'll be using?" Silver asked me that night. "Of course I do. I'll be using Haunter,Blastoise,and Dragonite" I said choosing their Pokeballs. Silver raised an eyebrow "That's...actually a good team there" He said. "Thanks" "Boys it's time for dinner! Come and sit down please" Giovanni called from the dinner table. Matt was setting down the food onto the table followed by sitting down on his chair. Silver and I sat down at the table with our Pokeballs. "So are you entering the Battle Frontier Festival Challenge?" Giovanni asked the both of us. Silver looked up with noodles in his mouth and ate them then spoke. "Yes. I'm going with the Sinnoh region. Weavile,Feraligatr,Magneton,and I are going to kick everyones sorry little ass into next week" He said not even cracking a smile. "What about you Chris?" Giovanni asked me. "I'm going for the Hoenn one. I'm entering Blastoise,Haunter,and Dragonite" I said. Giovanni nodded and then a knock was heard at the door. Matt got up to answer it. "It's for you Chris" He came back and sat down. I got up and put my Pokeballs on my belt and walked to the door. "Woah..."

Whitney was at the door wearing a pink dress and for once,her hair down. I looked at her "Hey" I said. She smiled "Hey. you know your missing the VIP party right?" She asked me. I can't believe I had forgot. I told Giovanni I had to go. He understood and I grabbed my stuff and left with Whitney,regardless what I was wearing.

While I was off having fun at the party, Whitney was sitting at a table eating. Falkner came by and asked her to dance. "Fine...your still a jackass though..." She said. Falkner took her hand,ignoring her comment, and pulled her to the dance floor. 'I hate this song' by Secondhand Serenade was playing while they danced.

Falkner put his hands onto Whitney's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and danced with him slowly. "Well you better understand your options Goldenrod Beauty, you need to know the truth" He said. Whitney looked at him raising an eyebrow "I'm in love with you Whitney. And I know you feel something for me, you just won't admit it" He finished up. "I don't. No..." She said shaking her head. Falkner let go of her and put her hand to his heart "Feel that? That's the beat of a human heart. For gods sake Whitney, that demon bastard doesn't know a damn thing about you. While I know every fuckin thing about you. We've been best friends longer than you have known him" He said. Whitney grabbed Falkner's wrist and pulled him outside. "Look, I don't love you and that's that" She said.

Falkner shook his head. "No. that's a lie." He pulled her hand to his chest making her feel his heartbeat. "That's a human heart. He's just a demon kid,with a demon heart. I bet he doesn't give a crap about you" Whitney stared blankly at Falkner shaking her head. Falkner put his hand behind her neck and kissed her once again. Whitney's eyes shot open and Falkner managed to kiss her 3 times before she pushed him away just like before. Before she did anything, Falkner pulled out the gold necklace he had found and held it infront of Whitney's face. She stopped and stared at it. "Put it on..." She muttered. "Gladly" Falkner went behind her and putting the necklace on for her. She turned to face him and smiled. "Thanks..." She said. Falkner and Whitney both stared into each others eyes and leaned close to each "Thanks for nothing jackass!" She yelled and punched his face but Falkner didn't even flinch. Instead, Whitney's fist cracked loudly and she held her hand in pain. "ow son of a bitch not again!"

Falkner walked Whitney to my house and they both got to my house,Whitney went ahead and Falkner looked back to see me walk behind them. Whitney stopped and I dashed quickly and put my hands on Falkner's shoulders. "Chris-" Whitney begun. "If you **ever **go against her like that again-" "Don't do this!" Whitney pleaded and Falkner pushed my hands from his shoulders. "She's not sure who she wants!" He growled with his eyes turning red. "Well let me give you a clue: wait for her to actually say the damn words" I said. "Fine...and she'll choose me" He said. "Falkner just leave ok?" Whitney said. "Hey guys easy...break it up. What's going on?" Bugsy seperated me and Falkner. I looked at Falkner angrily and it grew silent. "...I kissed Whitney" Falkner said the wind blowing his hair while Bugsy turned his attention to Falkner. "And she broke her hand...a second time...punching my face"

"I'm sorry Falkner caused you this Whitney. It's just a sprain. You'll be good in no time" Bugsy wrapped Whitney's hand in bandages. "It's ok. Thanks Bugsy. I'll be sure to tell Jasmine about this" She said. Bugsy blushed a shade of red "Thanks"

I held Whitney in my arms at her house in her room. "Your acting really nice" She said looking at me holding her sprained left hand in her right hand. "Guess I really care about you" I said putting my chin onto her shoulder and leaning my head against her neck. She smiled put her arm all the way to the back of my neck. "You know...we've been friends for a long time" "I know" I responded. She turned her body to face me. "Maybe its time.." She said. I looked at her confused "For what?" I asked. "To change our friendship. Maybe...we could be in a relationship" She said. I swallowed and looked at her. "Unless I'm still a friend to you..." She said. I laughed nervously "No. Whitney will you go out with me?" I asked and she sighed happily and hugged me and nodded without saying a word. I took that as a yes. It was that day that made it official. Whitney and I were officially going out with each other. Much to Falkner's dislike.


End file.
